Under Of Fragments
by Strawberry07
Summary: Trilogía, Lily -Vocaloid. AU Gakuen. Ya nadie puede escuchar mi voz afligida, me quedaré en esta locura, anhelándote en el frío. Arthur, ¿Me has abandonado por él, verdad? Una vez más estoy preguntándome algo que ya sé, será que no quiero aceptar la verdad. Fuiste mi todo hasta que... US & UK. Mención de FrUK.


**Principio de la Saga: Under Of Fragments- Lily.**

**Hi~ Mi primera saga~ Wii~ Quise hacerla de Lily, porque sus canciones me encantan, y aunque es una vocaloid reciente ya es muy aclamada. Esta canción va relacionada con Scarlet Rose y Marie Luise, las cuales subiré después. Marie Luise ya está casi lista, pero de Scarlet Rose no llevo nada nadita~.**

**Los protas de este Oneshot son: Alfred (centric), Matthew, Francis & Arthur. Mención de muertes, que saldrán en las continuaciones. **

**Decidí probar algo nuevo, y empezar con el final y terminar con el principio, después me dicen que tal ;). Ah! y una advertencia, Alfred está algo Dark, lo tuve que hacer para adaptarlo a la letra. La letra de la canción está en negrita y cursiva, traté de juntarla y no pude, FF me los separa con doble espacio ¿Alguien sabe como arreglarlo D:? Le agradecería mucho.**

**Sin más, ¡Al fic!**

* * *

El tic tac de su reloj empezaba a enloquecerlo a altas horas de la mañana, repiqueteaba en su cabeza impidiéndole dormir. Se distrajo colocándose los audífonos y tamborileando los dedos sobre su vientre entre lo que encontraba una canción que le ayudase a conciliar el sueño.

Se decidió por una melodía de cajita musical que Matthew le había enviado por celular hace un par de días. Quizás le había visto estresado y pensaba que le ayudaría…_o_ era brujo y sabía que Alfred no iba a poder dormir.

Con locas teoría sobre magia que involucraban a su hermano, un extraterrestre y la dulce cajita que empezaba su canción, le empezó a dar mucho, mucho sueño. Pero en su cabeza le seguía dando vueltas al tema, su mente enseguida comenzó a recordarle los motivos de su preocupación.

_Hay veces en la vida en que no se puede más, simplemente._Pensó antes de caer profundamente dormido.

La vida de Alfred Jones estaba un tanto _desencajada._

Sus notas habían subido un tanto, era la estrella caída como mariscal de campo en el equipo de fútbol americano, pero estaba recuperando la confianza de su equipo.

_No sonaba tan mal…_

Sin embargo, su testarudo y cejón novio estaba mucho más cerrado a expresarle cariño últimamente. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Ese pensamiento le había estado

perturbando últimamente, quitándole el sueño y preocupando a su gemelo.

**_En una loca y sangrienta confusión mental_**

**_Este trance floreciente colapsa_**

**_Este loco, emocional momento de desesperación_**

**_Mi voz afligida no puede llegar a nadie_**

Tal vez solo se debía a un poco de falta de atención, sí eso debía de ser. Su mente usualmente feliz, trataba de buscar excusas para airear sus preocupaciones, cualquier pretexto servía, pero se le estaban acabando últimamente.

¿Por qué Arthur ya no era tan cariñoso con él como antes? Claro, nunca fue un meloso pues él simplemente no era de esos, pero siempre era detallista o al menos considerado. Ya de eso no quedaba mucho, casi ni se veían. Cuando lo hacían eran conversaciones triviales sobre materias escolares, que terminaban con un silencio incómodo y la desesperada mirada del inglés, ansioso de irse.

Estos mismos pensamientos le atacaron esa vez en el campo de juego, si no se hubiera dado vuelta a mirar a Arthur que conversaba animadamente con el francés pervertido ese, quizás hubiera podido centrarse en ganar y su equipo no le miraría feo ahora.

_¿Se estaría imaginando todo esto?_

Una pequeña depresión crecía dentro de él, y no quería que se extendiese, por lo que seguía buscando escapadas con sus amigos o en una buena botella de _Bourbon._

Quizás también era el ambiente, ahora que en la escuela rondaban los rumores de que una nueva muerte se avecinaba, todos estaban demasiado nerviosos. Desde el caso de las hermanas Vargas los nervios estaban a flor de piel en toda la escuela y luego, para más remate, el doble asesinato de María Isabel e Iván Braginski a manos de la hermana de Iván, Natalia. Luego el suicidio de esta última.

El ruso no le caía muy bien, pero ¡No era como para desearle la muerte! Este tema era la comidilla de cada descanso, las posibles muertes que vendrían a asecharlos. Todos estaban locos y aterrados, asustados de sus propios amigos y hermanos, ni hablar de los que tenían una persona a quien no le cayeran muy bien.

**_Frío, doloroso_**

**_Espantoso, frígido_**

**_Cegado por la oscuridad_**

**_Rodeado de extraños_**

Era un chico guapo, optimista y sobre todo "heroico", algunas personas decían que era un poco tonto, pero no les tomaba en cuenta. Se adaptaba fácilmente a nuevos entornos, y a diferencia de su hermano hacía amigos muy fácilmente.

Parecía una vida casi perfecta.

Pero no la era.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se enteró, desde que _lo vio_.

_¿Cómo podía tener una vida perfecta si había visto que…?_

-¡Jones, pon atención a la clase!- El viejo alemán, profesor de matemáticas, le estaba mandando una de sus tantas miradas reprobatorias, las que le había heredado a su nieto menor- ¡Ve a la pizarra y resuelve el ejercicio 4!-

Alfred parpadeó aburrido y resopló antes de contestar.

-No sé cómo hacerlo…-

-¡Pues deberías de estar prestando atención a la clase en vez de andar divagando en las nubes!- El alemán volvió a sus pupitre y abrió su carpeta, sacando un papel largo y blanco- ¡Estás castigado! ¡Y tienes una citación para tus padres, esto es el colmo!

Mientras el profesor continuaba su lección, dándole miradas de advertencia cada dos por tres, Toris su compañero de asiento le susurró.

-_Psst_- El lituano le agarró la manga- ¿Alfred, está bien? Has estado demasiado en las nubes últimamente…-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Le sonrió ligeramente y nuevamente volteó su vista a la ventana. Al menos, era reconfortante saber que tenía amigos con quien contar en situaciones así. Pero su orgullo y sus propios sentimientos no le dejaban hablar, quizás si estaba lo suficientemente listo como para decirle algo a alguien sería a Matthew, su gemelo era su psicólogo personal, sin embargo, Toris también era una buena opción, sabía guardar secretos y tomaría las cosas con relativa calma…

-¡Jones, tendrás doble castigo si sigues sin poner atención!-

Suspiró pesado e ignorando olímpicamente a su terco profesor, se recostó sobre sus brazos en su pupitre.

Había veces en las que, dentro de las clases de matemáticas principalmente, se ponía a mirar por la ventana, divagar en sus pensamientos y con una mano puesta en su quijada, dibujaba formas de figuras inexistentes sobre su pupitre. Los maestros estaban acostumbrados a regañarle y a veces solo le bastaba una mirada para saber que estaba castigado.

Era en esos instantes cuando Arthur le miraba, con una mezcla de desaprobación y compasión, el presidente estudiantil sabía que algo tenía que ver con la constante distracción de Alfred, más no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por su mente _¿Y si se había enterado de…?_ Se mordió el labio instintivamente. No, no y no; _eso era imposible_. Con una última mirada de preocupación al estadounidense, volvió a dirigir su atención a la clase, desviando su mente de la culpa que le carcomía el alma.

_Al menos por unos minutos_.

…

Ya eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y Alfred seguía en detención. Las clases habían terminado hacia un par de horas, pero los profesores acordaron dejarle tiempo extra de castigo a ver si aprendía de una buena vez.

Fue un fallo total.

Tenía un cuaderno desgastado y rasgado sobre la mesa, trazaba figuras y garabatos al azar sobre ella con un raído lápiz grafito, viejo y masticado. Eran todas palabras incoherentes entre sí, dibujos de un par de banderas y bosquejos de lo que parecía ser una persona.

Hace un rato atrás había venido un viejo maestro a darle un largo sermón sobre su comportamiento de las últimas semanas y le dijo sobre sus horas extras de castigo allí. Solo.

Todas las malas influencias, los revoltosos y los atrevidos se habían ido hace más o menos media hora. Pero estaba "contento", si, estaba al menos aliviado de estar allí, porque al estar allí no tiene que ir a casa, no tiene que enfrentar a su padre con una falsa sonrisa o un comentario de partido de fútbol americano, no tenía que ver la cara de decepción de su mamá al verlo llegar tan tarde y con una citación para ella en sus manos.

Ni siquiera quería ver a Matthew, porque sabría al instante que algo le estaba pasando, su conexión era demasiado fuerte, se conocían todo, desde miradas y gestos, compartían una empatía casi sobrenatural, tenía sus partes buenas y malas el ser gemelos ¿No?

Se sentía lleno de dudas y su mente era un caos _¿Qué debía de hacer?_ En circunstancias normales se enfrentaría el problema de frente, sin miedo y de forma rápida. Pero nunca había lidiado con algo como esto. Eran un dolor y un frío completamente nuevos para él.

Se sentía rodeado de extrañas sensaciones y sombras que asolaban su cordura. Sentía la impotencia y el sentimiento de traición crecer dentro de él de forma abrupta. Se oyó un _'crack'_ y el lápiz estaba partido a la mitad.

Una ligera risita femenina resonó en la sala de castigos.

Su pálpito se aceleró y abrió los ojos asustado, girando la cabeza para encontrar la fuente de la risa.

_Allí no había nadie más que él._

**_Estoy atrapado para siempre_**

**_En estas cadenas espirales entrelazadas fuertemente_**

**_Estoy atado a la fuerza_**

_¿Por qué?_

Siempre era la misma pregunta, al parecer su vida no era tan mala, tenía un hermano gemelo que le quería mucho, bastantes amigos, algunos enemigos declarados también, y con su novio tal vez solo estaban pasando por un mal momento, eso era todo.

Pero se sentía _obligado_, sí ésa era la palabra, estaba _obligado_ a tener calificaciones medianamente buenas, _obligado_ a ser un jugador eficiente en el equipo de fútbol, donde tu esfuerzo no contaba sino tu desempeño ¿Y si no podía? ¿Y si algún día se rendía frente a la preparatoria o frente al campo de juego?

Sería repudiado y mirado como bicho raro. Los humanos cometen errores, sí, todo el mundo dice eso, pero cuando te equivocas frente a un importantísimo juego o a una prueba global, no eres "humano" debes cumplir y aprobar. O te ganas el odio, la humillación y la decepción _¿Injusto, no?_

La desesperación te come por dentro, teniendo que preocuparte de cumplir con tu homofóbico padre, con tus compañeros de equipo que te repudian por haber perdido el último juego y con tu últimamente amargado novio inglés. Guardar el secreto de la relación entre Arthur y él no era muy fácil, su madre y su gemelo estaban enterados por supuesto, pero su padre no podía saberlo, de ninguna manera, era capaz de castrarlo. Y no estaba exagerando.

Esto tenía al rubio colapsado los últimos días, sin contar de sus celos por la cercanía de cierto francés hacia su _boyfriend_. Sabía que el francés era su principal fuente de problemas ahora, pero debía de contenerse, por una vez en la vida intentaría hacer las cosas con la cabeza fría.

Pero en vez de lograr algo, solo estaba evadiendo el tema, lo que lo ponía furioso.

_¡Arghh, me voy a volver loco!_

**_Extiendo mis brazos y trato de alcanzar_**

**_Mientras continúo llorándote solo_**

**_Mientras deseo sostener tus manos en el frío hielo_**

**_Sólo continúo anhelándote_**

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, un cansado estadounidense llegaba de su entrenamiento de fútbol americano, golpeado y apaleado. Ser mariscal no es fácil, menos cuando recién estás recuperando la confianza de tu equipo y algunos aún te tienen rencor. Entre ellos el capitán.

Después de saludar a su gemelo y a su mamá, subió directo a su habitación, donde tiró la mochila a su suerte y se recostó en la cama de un salto con un golpe hueco. Era tan cálida y confortable…Ideal para un día pesado.

Pero…La presencia de su novio faltaba en aquel cuadro sin completar, su reconfortante aroma, su áspera voz o sus cortantes palabras ¡Qué más daba! Él lo amaba así, tal y como era ¿Qué había hecho mal? Ahora solo continuaba llorándole al vacío, deseando poder abrazarlo con su candor y apaciguar el frío interior de su ser.

Estando solo y recostado en su habitación, el norteamericano levanta un brazo y abre su mano, contemplándola. Allí, con la mente en blanco por el agotamiento, divaga en los pensamientos más vagos hasta llegar al tema principal, su naciente depresión sin fundamento. Aunque ¿Realmente no tenía uno? ¿La aparente desaparición del afecto de su novio para con él no era suficiente? ¿Cuánto más seguirá así? Desesperado por respuestas a preguntas inconexas y por los callejones recovecos de su mente sin llenar.

Allí es cuando aparece la voz cantarina que será su final prometido. Una voz suave pero chillona y que retumba en sus oídos, destrozando su cordura.

_Alfred~ ¿No te gustaría ver el color rojo correr por tu brazo? Combinaría muy bien~_

-Cállate- Le susurró a la nada.

Esa voz, esa maldita voz, le volvía loco desde hace un tiempo. La primera vez que la escuchó fue durante su último castigo, empezó ignorándola ya que lo más probable era que se la estuviese imaginando, pero luego era mucho más recurrente y a cada momento le decía lo divertido que sería auto dañarse o buscar respuestas a la fuerza. Y su voluntad ya no daba para mucho, por lo que debía de hacerla callar o quizás qué cosas terminaría haciendo.

Cerró su mano extendida en un puño y logró ver sus venas debido a la palidez por la fuerza ejercida, eran tan delgadas, tan frágiles, tan fáciles de romper…

¡No! ¿Cómo se le ocurría siquiera pensar eso? ¿Él, Alfred Jones, haciéndole caso a una voz de su cabeza? ¡Ni se le pasaba por la mente! _Sólo la ignoraré_.

_Tú no puedes desobedecerme niñato, ya verás que pronto controlaré todos y cada uno de tus movimientos~_

Allí fue cuando su corazón dio un vuelco, la voz de pronto se había vuelto demoniaca y rasposa.

Su mano derecha temblaba incontrolable y su brazo extendido, el izquierdo, entre temblores y pausas se dirigía a la mesita de noche, justo allí y brillando a la luz del atardecer, se encontraba su navaja suiza.

Con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, vio como lentamente su mano se cerraba en torno al objeto metálico y lo acercó lentamente a su otra muñeca ¡Quería detenerse! ¡No quería hacerse daño!

Pero su voz interna fue más fuerte.

_Vamos Alfie~ Te gustará~_

-No… ¡No, déjame!-

Se revolvió en la cama mientras trataba de evitar a toda costa que eso si quiera rosase su piel. Entre murmuraciones y ruidos fuertes al botar sus cosas sin querer, se escucharon unos tímidos pasos y el abrir de una puerta.

_Su puerta_.

Su sorpresa fue tal, que olvidó que debía de controlar su brazo. Y un corte débil dejó que la sangre fluyese por su muñeca. Alfred se paralizó.

-¡A-Alfred!-

Una voz delgada ahogó un grito. Matthew Williams no podía creer lo que veía, su hermano, su gemelo ¡Alfred no podía estar haciendo eso! Simplemente era…_imposible_. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿No era buen hermano? ¿Mamá ya no le ponía atención? No, mamá siempre se preocupaba por ambos por igual ¿Sería culpa de Arthur? Él…Alfred…mamá…papá… ¿Sería acaso culpa de su padre por ser como es con Alfred? ¿Tenía él algo que ver? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, su cabeza le dolía por la velocidad de sus pensamientos. Se acercó a su hermano inconscientemente.

-Matthie….yo-

No podía encontrar las palabras, realmente no podía. Matthew era su gemelo, su otra mitad, una parte de él mismo ¿Entonces, por qué no encontraba la suficiente confianza como para contarle? Muchos lo tacharían de loco, de lunático. Matthie no… ¿Entonces, por qué…?

El canadiense estaba asustado, y mucho. Lentamente se acercó a su hermano, temiendo que le amenazara con su navaja o se hiciese daño enfrente de él. Se sentó en la cama, junto a Alfred y delicadamente le quitó la navaja de las manos, la tiró al suelo. Pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello del rubio y le estrechó contra sí.

Lloró en silencio, abrazando a su hermano sin preguntarle nada, no le cuestionó el hacerse daño ni por qué sus ojos le miraban sin mirar.

Y Alfred le agradeció internamente, sin tocarle ni mover un músculo. La voz desapareció por unos minutos, pero sabía que volvería. Por mientras disfrutaría del contacto.

_Luchando con sus propias lágrimas._

**_En una loca y sangrienta confusión mental_**

**_Este trance floreciente colapsa_**

**_Este loco, emocional momento de desesperación_**

**_Mi voz afligida no puede llegar a nadie_**

Salió de la ducha entre nubes de vapor, se rodeó con una toalla firmemente atada a su cadera y limpió el cristal del espejo con su mano derecha, no se veía del todo, pero estaba menos borroso.

Se miró al espejo, lo primero que vio fueron sus ojeras y su rostro demacrado. Las gotas de agua recorrían su cuello y parte de su pecho, sus ojos parecían más opacos y hundidos de lo normal.

Estaba hecho un desastre.

Frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea amarga puesta sobre su rostro. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos le miraban desesperados, intentando encontrarse. La voz subió de tono y en un remedo por acallarla se llevó las manos a la cabeza dejando caer la toalla.

-Ya cállate…-

Negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente y se afirmó con una mano al tubo de la bañera ¿Cuándo había perdido la cordura a tal punto de refregarse a sí mismo contra la pared para acallar voces? ¿Realmente existían o solo era su soledad tratando de apaciguarse? _¡Sea lo que sea que se calle de una vez!_

La voz cantarina resonó una vez más en su cabeza.

_Hazlo Alfred, sé que quieres ¿No te gustaría agregar un poco de rojo a tu vida~?_

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-

_Oh vamos, ¿Acaso eres cobarde? Piensa que ya no tienes nada que perder…_

-¡Por Dios, ya cállate!-

_Alfie ya no quiere jugar~, ¿Quizás con Matthie deba de probar~…?_

Se desesperó, nadie se metía con su hermano. Nunca.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- _¡CRASH!_ El vidrio del espejo estaba roto, y trozos caían al suelo provocando un ligero tintineo. Las pupilas dilatadas de Alfred solo se concentraron en el líquido carmesí que escurría de su puño.

Enojado, confundido y con los ojos en órbitas, tomó su puño con la otra mano y retrocedió ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! Pero, esa maldita voz… Debía de acallar esos sonidos, de una u otra forma, o sino… Quién sabe qué atrocidades podría cometer, en su poca fuerza de voluntad no se podía confiar ¿Y si le hacía daño a alguien? ¿A Arthur o a Matthie, por ejemplo?

Esa enferma voz risueña y rítmica, le estaba comiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? No quería terminar en un hospital psiquiátrico alejado de sus seres queridos, _definitivamente no_. Debía de fingir que no pasaba nada, quizás si le hacía caso a la voz, al menos para hacerla guardar silencio un poco, sería más fácil…

Pero Matthie ya le había visto en su desliz psicológico, aunque no dijese nada, tendría un ojo pendiente sobre él. No deseaba meterlo en esto, realmente que no. Pero debía pensar positivo, tal vez solo es un trance en desarrollo, tal vez se terminaría de una u otra forma.

Quiso mirarse al espejo para infundirse valor, pero lo que vio solo le hizo palidecer y aumentar el ritmo de su pálpito. Ése hombre, aquel rubio de fríos ojos azules no era él, estaba totalmente seguro, ¡Simplemente no podía ser él mismo!

Las piernas le temblaron cuando le vio sonreír diabólico y confianzudo.

_Siendo que él no movió ni un músculo._

**_¿Por qué estoy huyendo de las cosas que odio?_**

**_¿No estaba yo solo engañado por ellas?_**

**_Me engañaron maliciosamente_**

**_En un mundo sin sentido y en ninguna otra parte_**

-Aquí tienes, Alfred- Matthew le había traído la cena a la cama, sus padres habían salido un momento y el canadiense sabía que su hermano no estaba estable emocionalmente, por lo que pensó que sería agradable cenar recostado.

-Gracias, Matthie-

El estadounidense estaba sentado sobre su cama, no tenía ganas de echarse, así que se colocó bien la almohada atrás y la bandeja a su lado. Cuando quiso ponerla sobre sus piernas, una mano tan blanca como la suya le detuvo.

-Alfred, yo…Sabes que no le diré nada a mamá- El canadiense le tomó la mano y le miró serio, fiel a sus palabras.

-Gracias Matthie- Alfred sonrió, siempre podía contar con su hermano, Matthie nunca…

-Pero…creo que al menos podrías contarme a mí…- Tragó fuerte- Digo, si quieres…- Desvió la mirada, arrepintiéndose en el último instante.

-Matthie, en verdad yo…no quiero discutir eso ahora- Alfred desvió la mirada. La voz dentro de sí empezó a fastidiar.

_Mira que metido es tu hermano~ ¿Por qué no lo hacemos callar de una buena vez~? No le diría nada a nadie ¡No podría~! Jajajaja~_

_Cállate_, Alfred contó hasta veinte con el ceño fruncido y los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlos, la voz comenzaba a ser desesperante, demasiado.

-Lo entiendo pero…- Matthew se acercó un tanto más a su gemelo, lo suficiente como para quitarle las gafas, luego se quitó las suyas y dejándolas sobre la cama, le tomó de las manos- Quiero que me mires a los ojos, y me prometas que nunca más harás algo como eso-

Alfred le miró extrañado, Matthew nunca le había mirado con el ceño fruncido, decidido de sus palabras.

-No puedo prometerte eso- Se soltó de su agarre y volteó un tanto su cuerpo hacia el otro lado. La culpa de no decir nada le estaba comiendo el alma.

-¿Por qué?- El de ojos morados le miró seriamente preocupado.

-N-No, no lo entenderías-

-¿¡Cómo no voy a entenderlo?!- Alfred abrió bien los ojos, era la primera vez en toda su vida que Matthie le levantaba la voz. No podía creerlo.- ¡Te conté cuando lo hice una vez y tú me ayudaste! ¡Nunca más lo hice, y aunque me costó decírtelo lo hice! ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte si tu lo hiciste conmigo?-

-M-Matthew, por favor, basta- La mano de Alfred temblaba, su hermano nunca le obligaría a contar cosas que no quiere, pero el canadiense frente a él es su vivo reflejo, pareciese que se hubieran invertido los papeles.- N-No, simplemente no. Es algo que va más allá de ti-

-¿Y qué es Alfred? ¡Por favor, dime!- Los ojos violáceos comenzaron a llorar desesperados ¡Solo quería ayudar a su gemelo! Él lo había hecho cuando nadie lo hizo, Alfred se dio cuenta de su corte en la muñeca y un interrogatorio fue poco comparado con todo lo que le gritó, susurró y preguntó. El canadiense a duras penas le respondió, pero lo solucionaron y ahora estaba bien ¿Por qué no le dejaba devolverle el favor?

_Tu hermano me enferma Jones, dile que no se meta en nuestros asuntos o lo que le haré no será nada bonito~_

_No te metas con Matthew, maldita bruja_ Alfred luchaba con su conflicto interno, a la vez que intentaba abrazar a Matthew, quien se escabulló de sus brazos.

-Alfred, entiende que solo quiero ayudarte- El canadiense intentó tocar el rostro de su hermano, pero Alfred le dio un manotazo. Matthew retrocedió asustado.

-¡No me toques!-

Cuando Alfred se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, trató de disculparse.

-_¡I-I'm sorry, Mattie! (Lo siento, Mattie)_- Sus ojos estaban mirando al suelo, avergonzado de mirar a su reflejo vivo.

-No, está bien- La voz de Matthew sonaba llorosa y se le dificultaba respirar- Sé que quizás no soy un buen hermano, por eso no quieres contarme-

-Yo no…-

-No digas nada, Toris y Arthur ya deben de saber ¿Por qué le pedirías consuelo a tu hermano entonces?-

-No nombres a Arthur…-

-¿Tiene él algo que ver en esto?-

-S-Sí, pero…-

-¿Te enteraste de que se metió con Francis?-

-¿Q-Qué?- La voz de Alfred era una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo, profundo enojo ¿O sea que no solo había sido engañado por su novio y el francés que odiaba? ¿Su hermano, su gemelo, su mitad, igual le ocultaba la verdad? Lo habían engañado con toda la maldad del mundo, hasta parecía una conspiración en su contra.-¿T-Tú lo sabías?-

_Era impensable._

Su voz tembló de rabia al hablar.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto sufrí al enterarme?-

-A-Alfred yo-

Matthew retrocedió asustado.

-¿Tienes siquiera idea de cuánta rabia y decepción sentí en ese momento? ¿Eh?- Sus ojos brillaban de furia, su mano se temblaba apoyada encima de la bandeja.

-A mí también engañaron, Alfred-

-¡Sí, pero si yo lo hubiera sabido no te lo habría ocultado!-

-¡Francis siempre se mete con otros! ¡Además no quería hacerte sufrir!-

-¡Eso no te quita lo traidor! – La voz en su cabeza rió complacida y dirigió la mano del norteamericano al filoso cuchillo encima de la bandeja, sin que se diera cuenta- ¡Te odio!-

Alfred se lanzó hacia adelante dispuesto a asestarle un golpe a su gemelo. Pero su puño no venía solo.

Matthew abrió los ojos desorbitados al sentir el cuchillo cerca de su pecho y cayó al suelo, desmayándose al instante.

Para cuando Alfred retomó consciencia luego del trauma de aquella escena, el cuerpo de Matthew estaba empapado en sangre.

Cuando levantó la vista del inerte y pálido cuerpo de su gemelo, aún temblaba, pero esta vez no de furia, sino de dolor y odio contra sí mismo.

Fuera en el pasillo, su madre se desmayó y su padre miraba a su hijo mayor con horror.

El rubio miró sus manos, llenas de sangre.

_¿Qué mierda había hecho?_

**_Extiendo mis brazos y trato de alcanzar_**

**_Mientras continúo llorándote solo_**

**_Mientras deseo sostener tus manos en el frío hielo_**

**_Sólo continúo anhelándote_**

Los profesores ya ni se molestaban en llamarle la atención, se cansaron de castigarlo y retarle en frente de todos para ver si así ganaba un poco de vergüenza, no funcionaba. Estaba ido, completamente vacío, su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Pensaba en Arthur, en él y en su engaño ¿Cómo había sido capaz? Si él lo amaba tanto, aún le ama _¿Qué había hecho mal?_

Pensar que sus desvaríos le hicieron perder su cordura frente a su propio hermano, Mathtie no tenía la culpa de nada, solo de haber estado con él en el momento equivocado. Después de eso, sus padres llamaron una ambulancia y lo llevaron al hospital, donde quedó en Cuidados Intensivos.

A él lo miraban con horror, pero no dijeron nada, quizás tenían miedo de él, tanto como se lo tenía él mismo.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, ante lo cual Toris se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Alfred no le respondería, él no estaba allí.

_Solo estaba su cuerpo._

El inglés miró sorprendido las facciones tristes del lituano ante el estadounidense, Alfred tenía dada vuelta la cara hacia la ventana como siempre por lo que no lograba verle el rostro. Sin embargo cuando tocaron el timbre, todos se fueron y el estadounidense no se movió, por lo que esperó a que todos salieran y se acercó a su pupitre.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

Sí, Alfred estaba allí ¿Pero realmente él era _eso_? Estaba pálido, con ojeras y sus ojos estaban vacíos, muertos. Lágrimas bajaban de ellos.

-A-Alfred-

-¿Qué quieres, Arthur?- Arthur, ya no Artie. Su voz sonaba rasposa y seca, como si no la hubiese usado en días.

-Estás llorando idiota, dime qué te pasa- El inglés frunció el ceño, y un sudor frío se deslizó por su espalda al ver la sonrisa sarcástica del norteamericano en su rostro.

-¿Realmente te importa?- Secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y miró hacia la ventana otra vez.

-¡Por supuesto que me importa, _bastard_! ¡Después de todo eres mi-!

_Toc, toc_

-Lo siento por interrumpirte _mon cher_, pero quería hablar con Alfred- El francés se encontraba parado en la puerta, llevaba el uniforme del colegio y algunos libros en sus brazos. La misma sonrisa de siempre en su cara.

-Llegas en mal momento, _frog_. Así que ¿Por qué no te vas y-?-

El francés lo interrumpió nuevamente.

_-¡Mon Dieu!_ ¿Alfred, estabas llorando?-

-¿Qué quieres Francis?- Pronunció la oración con odio, ignorando la pregunta del francés. Le repudiaba tenerlo allí tan cerca y no poder…

_Oh, mi Alfie quiere venganza~ Genial, ¿Por qué no le matamos?~_

_Cállate_, susurró el norteamericano en su mente, no quería lidiar con la voz psicópata ahora.

-Oh, no he visto a _mon petit_ Matthew esta mañana ¿Le pasó algo?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Matthew es mi novio!- La ira creció en Alfred y apretó sus puños con fiereza, hasta dejarlos blancos. Arthur lo notó y solo miraba la escena, preguntándose si debía de intervenir.

-No te atrevas a emparentarte con mi hermano, maldito francés- La voz de Alfred sonaba oscura y peligrosa, pero no subió el tono. Tomó sus libros, colocó bien la silla comenzó a caminar.- Me voy-

-¡Alfred, quiero hablar contigo!- El inglés demandó su presencia, pero no se esperaba que cuando Alfred se diese vuelta una mirada llena de dolor y odio estuviese en sus ojos azules.

-He dicho que me voy, sé que si ambos están juntos no pueden aguantarse las ganas.- Les dio una mirada fulminante a ambos- Aprovechen que ya no hay nadie y es receso-

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- El inglés se puso nervioso.

-¿Y encima me lo preguntas? Bien, te lo diré- Alfred se dio la vuelta, no quería que el inglés vise su rostro demacrado- Sé que me engañas con el francés-

…

Un silencio sepulcral, nadie decía nada hasta que el inglés desesperado intentó resolver la situación.

-¡P-Pero de qué rayos hablas! ¡Y-Yo n-nunca te e-engañaría con el bastardo del vino! ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

Alfred caminó hasta la puerta y le miró. En sus ojos se veía una decepción total y un enojo creciente.

-Nadie me lo dijo, Arthur. Yo los vi- Su voz era de un tono bajo, comparable con el de su gemelo.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada

_Vamos Alfred, ¿A que sería divertido buscar respuestas más fácilmente? Yo sé que quieres~ ¿Sabes que una persona razona mejor estando al borde de la muerte~?_

_Por favor, ahora no, cállate,_no necesitaba más problemas, menos con esa endemoniada voz. Iba a salir de la sala, cuando los dos europeos se le tiraron encima. Los intentó alejar pero no pudo.

-¡Alfred! ¡Cálmate, Alfred!-

-¡_Mon ami_, espera! ¡No es lo que crees!-

-Cállense los dos y salgan de encima de mío- El rubio de gafas intentó salir otra vez, pero los otros dos rubios le tenían allí retenido.

-¡N-Nosotros, n-nosotros no estamos saliendo, si es lo que crees!- El inglés intentó acercarse un poco a él, pero el norteamericano desvió la mirada.

-Yo nunca dije eso, y salgan de encima de mí no hay nada que explicar-

-¡Pero _mon ami_ espera! ¡Esto solo fue un desliz!- En la desesperación de ambos, al no saber cómo arreglar la situación, Alfred se colocó de pie.

-Un desliz es una vez, francés, Toris los vio otro día cuando yo no-

-¿Y le crees al lituano antes que a mí?- El inglés le miró desesperado y enojado.

-Al parecer, puedo confiar más en él que en ti- la voz de Alfred se quebró- Además, Matthie me lo dijo-

El francés se quedó de piedra.

-Aunque me gustaría saber el por qué- Su cabeza estaba gacha.

-Y-Yo…-Arthur se quedó sin palabras.

-_Mon cher_ estaba muy abandonado, estabas con la cabeza metida en el campeonato de fútbol americano y ni lo veías-

-O sea, que es culpa mía- La ironía en su voz era tal, que hasta Arthur retrocedió un poco. De un segundo a otro, Francis estaba en el piso con la marca roja de un puñetazo en su mandíbula- No me vengas con esas francés malnacido, siempre encontré tiempo para Arthur durante el campeonato. Esa es una excusa barata, quiero escuchar la verdad de tus labios, Arthur-

-E-En parte, sí me sentí un tanto abandonado por tu campeonato, pero sabía que era solo por un tiempo, esa no fue la razón.- El inglés desvió la mirada, acongojado- Tengo problemas en casa, lo sabes, por eso me emborraché un día y…Francis estaba allí, te juro que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, si no lo hubiese mandado a freír monos como siempre pero…

-¿Y las demás veces? ¿Fue lo mismo o simple calentura?-

El inglés desvió la mirada.

-Es todo lo que necesitaba saber- Alfred recogió sus cosas y se encaminó de nuevo a la puerta- Ahora me voy, debo ver a Matthie-

-¿Tiene algo? ¿Está mal?- Al francés le temblaba la voz.

-Está en el hospital- Fue la escueta respuesta del Alfred.- Y no debería importarte, después de todo, si lo has engañado es por algo. No lo mereces.-

-¿Por qué está en el hospital?- Esta vez preguntó el inglés, ante la cara de arrepentimiento total y el silencio de Francis. Él sabía que el rubio era así, llevado a sus impulsos pensando con su cabeza de abajo. También sabía que Matthie le quería así como era, y que no sería la primera ni la última vez que le había engañado.

-Lo apuñalé con un cuchillo.-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos europeos, y se quedaron helados, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Sin embargo, cuando quisieron pedir explicaciones a Alfred, este había desaparecido.

…

Estaba en hospital de su ciudad, una amble enfermera le había dicho que tenía una hora para estar con su hermano antes de que tuviera que irse.

Tomó entre sus manos la mano vendada y conectada a cables de Matthew.

Necesitaba fuerza, necesitaba valor.

_¿Así que lo habían engañado por una borrachera y simple calentura…?_

Su corazón estaba roto, su cuerpo estaba dañado y su mente estaba manchada de los actos que cometió, las acciones que hizo por la voz dentro de su cabeza ¿Realmente estaba loco o quizás ya había aceptado que todo lo que hizo, lo hizo él? Quizás esa voz ni siquiera existía, y solo era un pretexto para expiar sus culpas. Ya no sabía nada, no confiaba en nadie, ni en él mismo.

Si había sido capaz de herir de muerte a su propio hermano…_No sabía qué hacer consigo mismo_.

Se hizo bolita encima de la silla del hospital, pero no soltó la mano de del canadiense en ningún momento, debía de darle fuerzas ¿Pero qué fuerzas le puede brindar cuando él se siente tan vacío y roto?

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Se acercó a la frente de su hermano y le plantó un ligero beso en su frente.

_-Please, forgive me (Por favor, perdóname)-_

**_No puedo sentir nada más en este congelado mundo_**

**_Puedo ver sangre fresca continuamente fluyendo_**

**_Fuiste todo para mí_**

**_Hasta que finalmente llegué a…_**

Pasaron un par de días y Matthew aún no abría los ojos, los médicos le habían dicho que estaba estable, solo que su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado y el sedante le hacía dormir, por lo que era poco probable que despertara dentro de poco.

Su madre ya ni le hablaba, ni qué decir de su padre, estaba completamente solo, se sentía solo. Se sentía vacío, con un corazón muerto y congelado y una mente que le susurraba cosas atroces cada dos por tres.

Ya se había rendido, ya le había hecho caso más de una vez.

_Los cortes de sus muñecas lo comprobaban._

Había hecho tanto daño, esa horrible voz. Sin embargo, cuando se está solo, loco y desquiciado ¿A quién le importa lo que pase realmente?

Poco a poco, la voz fue cumpliendo su amenaza, de a poco comenzó a tomar posesión del cuerpo de Alfred, sin que se diese cuenta, pues estaba ido. Cometía atentados en contra de sí mismo, si alguien le provocaba en la calle lo dejaba a medio morir de golpeado, estaba desenfrenado, pero tenía lagunas mentales. A veces no recordaba lo que había hecho en la mitad del día, pero sus recuerdos volvían a él, durante la noche en forma de pesadillas.

Horribles pesadillas, llenas de sangre, gritos y manchones negros.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así.

_Cuando se dio cuenta, sus padres estaban muertos a sus pies._

Su alma se manchaba más y más de rojo, de odio, de ira, el único momento donde estaba pasivo era cuando visitaba a su hermano, quien aún no despertaba. Y estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que lo hiciera.

En la escuela nadie le hablaba, Toris se mordía los labios de frustración a veces, pues cada vez que intentaba acercársele el norteamericano se iba corriendo de ahí. Él no sabía que Alfred intentaba no acercarse a nadie en realidad, no quería perder el control y ver más muertes.

Pero sucedió algo que le descolocó más la mente si era posible, ese fue el comienzo del fin.

Matthew, su hermano, su gemelo, _había muerto._

Murió durmiendo debido a que sus profundas heridas no sanaron bien. Los médicos aún estaban sorprendidos de que hubiese soportado tanto, pero Alfred sabía que su hermano había dado su mejor esfuerzo para acompañarlo hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo más.

Ya ni lágrimas tenía para llorarle, y en su funeral solo estuvo él. Ni muerto le avisaba al francés sobre aquello. Cuando el cuerpo de su hermano estaba sepultado bajo tierra, con un ramo de lirios blancos sobre su tumba fue que pasó. Dejo de vivir, de existir como tal, ya no era Alfred F. Jones.

_Ahora era un títere en manos de una sádica voz psicópata._

Su cuerpo lo controlaba la diabólica voz que reía maliciosa, contenta de que su esfuerzo por distorsionar la mente del muchacho a tal punto de hacerle hacer su voluntad. No podía negarlo, le había agarrado cariño a esa mente tan inocente y valiente que quebró, ¿Entonces, por qué no hacerlo feliz y eliminar a aquellos que le habían hecho mal?

El cuerpo de Alfred sonrió macabro.

_Tenía un plan._

…

Corría como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillos de la escuela, detrás podía sentir los pasos de Alfred, persiguiéndolo. Se escondió tras un pilar y vio su oportunidad de escapar, una puerta trasera estaba abierta para su fortuna, solo debía de cruzar el patio y llegaría a la calle, donde podría pedir ayuda.

De un solo impulso se lanzó directo hacia la salida, pero fue interceptado por el norteamericano, quien con una filosa cuchilla le hizo un profundo corte en la pierna.

-Oh, Artie aquí estabas ¿Por qué huyes de mí?- La sonrisa de su cara era enfermiza, sus ojos no estaban allí, estaban perdidos y desorbitados.

-Argh, maldito…-

-¿Así es como tratas a tu novio ahora?- Con falsa tristeza, Alfred se acercó a Arthur, cuchilla en mano. De un salto y a pesar del dolor, el inglés le quitó la cuchilla y le hizo un corte en el brazo, por lo que el rubio de gafas retrocedió.

_-Fuck! __Son of a bitch!(¡Mierda!¡Hijo de puta!)-_

Arthur no respondió, sino que aprovechó de escapar de allí mientras Alfred se recuperaba, corrió a todo lo que daba con una pierna lastimada y en medio de su carrera pudo llamar a emergencias.

Entre temblores y tartamudeos pidió con urgencia una ambulancia, luego cortó y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sin dejar de correr. Maldecía al campus por ser tan jodidamente grande.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba retomando velocidad algo le emboscó por detrás.

Cayó rodando al piso y observó a Alfred pararse y sacar algo de su mochila, pero lo mantuvo detrás de su espalda. Estaba casi tocando la verja de alambre del patio con su espalda y su pierna dolía horrores, al parecer el corte fue mucho más profundo de lo que imaginó. Por lo menos, la cuchilla cayó lejos.

Pero no se esperaba la sorpresa que tenía el demente norteamericano para él.

Su mirada era fría como el hielo, y cada paso que daba era pesado, como si llevase al mundo sobre sus hombros. A veces parecía que opusiera resistencia, esos eran los segundos donde la esperanza de Arthur Kirkland despertaba y moría al instante, al ver como seguía caminando.

Frente a sus ojos apareció el mosquete de colección que le había regalado hace algún tiempo atrás, parecía extremadamente viejo y rasguñado, como si hubiesen intentado romperlo a arañazos. El metal sobre él brilló y palideció al verlo apuntando directo hacia su cabeza.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sudó frío.

_-A-Al…Alfred, p-p-please, put that down (Alfred, por favor, baja eso)-_El inglés intentaba que su voz no temblase ¡Pero cómo no hacerlo! ¡Su novio le estaba apuntando con un mosquete! Sus latidos se aceleraron.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo-

Los dedos de Alfred se colocaron en el gatillo, estaba a punto de disparar.

_Vamos Alfie~ Solo un tiro y estamos libres del inglesito y sus engaños~ ¿O acaso no te dolió que te engañara con el franchute~?_

-Alfred, p-po-por favor, no lo hagas- Arthur retrocedió un tanto, extremadamente nervioso- Sea lo q-que sea que te diga que lo hagas ¡No le hagas caso, te miente!-

-Tu voz no llegará a él, inglés infiel- Los labios de Alfred articularon la oración, pero no era su voz, era una mucho más profunda, ronca y parecía que salía desde su pecho- ¿O ahora intentarás convencerlo de que no lo engañaste?-

-Y-Yo…-

-Yo solo quiero verlo feliz, así que si te elimino del camino…-

-¡Alfred nunca estaría feliz al verme muerto!- El inglés le perdió el miedo a la voz que se apoderó del cuerpo de su novio, valientemente se colocó de pie, sosteniendo su pierna sangrante y le apuntó con el dedo- ¡No eres más que una treta! ¡Alfred, vamos, despierta!-

-¡Ja! Entiéndelo de una vez Arthur Kirkland, tu final es aquí y ahora!-

-¡No! ¡Alfred…!-

Se escuchó un disparo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

Fue un grito desgarrador, algo que venía profundamente del alma y que congelaba la sangre, el inglés no podía creer lo que veía.

Un solo disparo, una sola bala en aquel mosquete de hace años atrás.

_Directo al pecho del estadounidense._

**_En una loca y sangrienta confusión mental_**

**_Este trance floreciente colapsa_**

**_Este loco, emocional momento de desesperación_**

**_Mi voz afligida no puede llegar a nadie_**

Las aves surcaban el ocaso con magnificencia, la tarde caía sobre el Instituto Gakuen una vez más ¿Qué final espera esta vez? Después de que el cielo se ha teñido de sangre más de una vez, las almas de los estudiantes fallecidos solo ruegan por paz. Al parecer la tercera es la vencida, o eso quieren imaginar, ninguno desea ver a más gente muerta, que pasen por lo mismo que ellos. Esa voz ya ha causado demasiado daño, ha derramado mucha sangre, ha cortado lazos y creado algunos otros, ¿Será realmente, éste su final? Otra voz rosaba el aire, débil, rasposa y herida.

-Lo siento, yo…- La respiración se entrecorta- Yo…n-no quería…- Duele el hablar. Su garganta está seca y su cuerpo ruega por agua, más sabe que su final está allí. Su cuerpo no da para más.

-A-Alfred… ¡V-Vamos aguanta, ya viene la ambulancia!- El inglés se desesperó, tomó por los hombros al rubio de gafas, tratando de sostenerlo y apretando su pierna a la par. Si no puede detener la hemorragia, al menos lo intentará, pero con Alfred…_ya no puede hacer nada_.

El norteamericano comienza a respirar más lento, sus ojos se entrecierran, está feliz, pudo salvar a su novio de su demencia, de la esquizofrenia que comía su salud mental, le costó su vida pero ¿Qué es tu vida comparada con la de la persona que amas? Antes de suspirar por última vez, le da una mirada significativa al británico, sus ojos brillan, es el último mensaje que quiere dejarle. En medio del shock, Arthur se acerca.

Alfred lentamente levanta un brazo y le acerca el rostro, se aproxima a su oído y le intenta susurrar un secreto. Uno que ambos sabían, pero del cual Arthur se había olvidado. A pesar de que lo engañó, de la distancia y de todos los obstáculos que debió superar, aún le ama, y no quiere que nunca se olvide de eso; a pesar de su orgullo, si sabe que Arthur estará mejor con Francis, le dejará ir, ya que él, ya no es ni será nada más que un recuerdo melancólico y amargo en la vida del inglés.

Pero su voz la ahogó el líquido carmesí que brota de sus labios, el mensaje se pierde en el viento y sus párpados caen, cubriendo sus ojos azules. Arthur grita al cielo por clemencia, a lo que estrecha el cuerpo de Alfred contra sí mismo, la culpa consumiéndole el alma.

Desde el cielo, el alma de Alfred sonríe triste, y piensa, que desde que lo conoció hasta su propio final, su promesa nunca había dejado de ser verdadera. Transmitiendo el mansaje con los latidos de su muerto corazón.

-_I will love you Artie,'til the end (Te amaré Artie, hasta el final)-_

* * *

**The End~ (8)? Wii~ ¡Yay! :D Aquí está el primer capi de la Saga de Lily, como pueden ver a Alfred la esquizofrenia le comió el sentido común, la consciencia y su personalidad natural. Lo hundió en una depresión crónica y le llenó de un instinto asesino.**

**De un día para otro una persona puede volverse loca, no se sabe con exactitud qué factores son los que nublan la razón hasta matar la cordura, o parte de ella. Hay mucha gente que pasa situaciones difíciles y se vuelve loca, como también hay otra que pasa las mismas situaciones y no termina desquiciada. La voz será el factor común en las demás continuaciones.**

**Ahhh~ 7000 palabras ¡Mi nuevo récord! Realmente me inspiré con este, me llevó un mes y medio terminarlo, entre flojera, falta de tiempo y/o inspiración ¡Pero lo logré~! Hurra por mi :3.**

**Siento que las personalidades se hayan distorsionado, o que Artie se viera como el malo junto con Francia ¡Y pobre Matthie! Pero nosotros somos los titiriteros de los personajes en esta página, y en muchos (por no decir mayoría) de los fics, aunque no se note hay OoC, porque los personajes enfrentan diferentes situaciones y no sabemos con exactitud que decisiones tomarán ante todo eso, pues no sabemos qué decisiones les hará tomar el mini-universo que creamos con palabras para ellos.**

**Eso. Ojalá les haya gustado, mi primera saga~ y tan largo el primer cap :3! Los quiero a todos~! :D**

**¡Da Svidanya!**


End file.
